Golf ball dimples are known to have a significant effect on the aerodynamic forces acting on the ball during flight. For example, the dimples on a golf ball create a turbulent boundary layer around the ball. The turbulence energizes the boundary layer and helps it stay attached further around the ball to reduce the area of the wake. This greatly increases the pressure behind the ball and substantially reduces the drag. Based on the significant role that dimples play in golf ball design, manufacturers continually seek to develop novel dimple patterns, sizes, shapes, volumes, cross-sections, etc. Thus, the present invention provides a novel dimple design having unique aesthetic and aerodynamic characteristics.